


Skinship

by indulgentDaemon



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-01
Updated: 2011-05-01
Packaged: 2017-10-18 20:25:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indulgentDaemon/pseuds/indulgentDaemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tavros finds himself stranded, literally, and is about to give up hope when an unlikely friend finds him. One thing leads to another, and...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skinship

Tavros gasped for air as he tried to rise to the surface, his legs weighting him down like a lump of rock, no sensation, no muscle-control, nothing. He forced his eyes to remain open, staring at the glimmer of light way ahead. His lungs were burning up, he hadn't had the time or foresight to hold his breathe when he'd been pushed in and now he was fighting on a very small amount of oxygen, resisting the urge to cough despite the horrible sensation of ice-cold seawater left from when he first hit the water.

Vriska. He didn't have time to think of her, focus on hitting the surface, focus on surviving this. But the image of her kept popping up in his mind, glaring, laughing at him as he fought to keep up. Why couldn't she just cut him some slack, why did she have to pick on him. He did what she asked of him, didn't raise a fuss, didn't argue or fight back, wasn't that enough? He didn't even mind when she was pretending to come on to him, even though he wasn't really interested. But then she'd just tossed him out of the rocketchair and that'd been it.

No, no, keep swimming. Strong strokes, focus on the goal. He was so close, but the pounding headache wouldn't stop and he wondered if he'd make it. Maybe he ought to just give up, sink down and hope that someone'd go looking for his body and bring him back to life...

Not that they would. He wasn't useful to anyone, no matter how hard he... NO SCREW THAT! He made three more strokes and suddenly he was out, gasping for air and fighting to keep afloat. His clothes were drenched and once more he was reminded of how much he hated his big, heavy horns. They were literal deadweights.

He saw the beach of an island a bit away and began to swim towards it, grinding his teeth as his muscles burned from exhaustion. He wished he'd done more to keep in shape the months after the accident, but he'd just... meant to do it. "I'll do it next week, fresh start..." but next week had come and gone, and he'd kept to himself, in his wheelchair, playing fiduspawn by himself and occasionally chatting to the others, mostly because they felt obligated to check up on him occasionally.

Well, no time to worry about that. He crawled up on the shore, his breath coming out in ragged gasps and his arms quivering from the exhaustion. He'd made it, but now he was lost in Vriska's land, he had no idea where she was nor had he brought that much stuff in his sylladex, most of his things had been in the rocketchair. With a grunt he heaved himself over to a stubby plant and leaned against it. Luckily the sun... or whatever it was that served as the source of light in Land of Maps and Treasure. The sound of a featherbeast in the jungles behind him calmed him down somewhat. At least there was something alive in this place, so he wasn't completely alone. He stretched out a little with his arms, wondering if perhaps he ought to rest for a bit before...

"Whoa there, little dude. Watch where you swing those motherfuckers." Gamzee's voice was unmistakeable and, true enough, the gangly highblood stepped out from the shrubbery quite close to where his fist had flung out, a silly grin on his lips. Despite the time they'd been in this game, Gamzee's make-up remained more or less perfect, 'though a few splotches of white could be seen on the neck of his shirt, proof that he might not have had access to a mirror at all times.

"Uh... Umm, I'm sorry Gamzee..." Tavros couldn't help but smile a bit, he always enjoyed being close to Gamzee. He always looked up to the purple-blood like a... brother, or something like that. And during the short time they'd been together, Tavros had felt safe and... appreciated, which was a feeling that sent tingles down his back. Maybe 'cause he wasn't used to it.

"Not a motherfucking worry to give, my friend." Gamzee sat down in front of Tavros cross-legged and swayed slightly, "So what brings a wicked brother to this island all by his motherfucking self?" The juggalo held out his hands and took Tavros into his, clasping his fingers around them. "Skinship" he'd called it, and the brown-blood felt his heart skip a little. Compared to Gamzee's slender, beautiful fingers, Tavros felt like his stubby sausages were... ugly wasn't the right word, just crude and... unrefined. Mud-blood. The feeling of Gamzee's skin against his though, it was hard to describe properly. There was so much in a touch that you couldn't convey by words.

"Um... Gamzee, why... why are you on this island? I mean, uh, like, why did... I mean... is it for a puzzle?"

"Nope. Had a feeling my little bro was in trouble and who the fuck knows why am I right? Motherfucking miracles, that's why." Gamzee grinned broadly and spun around on his butt, sand flying everywhere. How did he do that?

"What? Really?" Tavros felt a slight blush creep up on his cheeks. He wanted to stand up, but without a wheelchair, or even crutches to move around on, he was stuck there. "N-no, don't worry about me. I uhh mean, I just need to uhh, find my rocketchair and... yeah..." he drifted off, looking down in the sand, feeling stupid. He'd ask Gamzee to carry him, but gosh that would just be... no way. He'd rather crawl until he could find a way to get access to an alchemiter, he'd be fine... yeah, fine.

"Not entirely sure I get what you're saying but who am I to doubt a friend of mine." Gamzee chuckled and stood up again. He began to move his hands all over his body in a strange pattern before he suddenly sink his left hand in a neatly hidden pocket in the side of his pants and took out a bottle of faygo from it, handing it to the crippled troll. "But it doesn't stop me from offering to carry my wicked bro-buddy until he finds his mode of motherfucking transportation, does it? Get on my back little buddy and we'll zoom off like some sick-burn delivering beast-rider and his mighty steed." Without a delay he lifted Tavros off the ground with surprising strength and helped him to get a grip round his neck, the taller troll holding onto Tavros' legs and setting off with a surprising speed down the beach.

Tavros was still holding onto the orange bottle of Faygo as much as he could, his eyes wide in surprise and fear of falling off, but Gamzee was holding him firmly and secure and after a little while he leaned into the juggalos hair, closing his eyes as they darted through the grass. His hair smelled of make-up, sopor-slime and faygo, but all of those made the brown-blood feel relaxed and happy, all good memories. So it wasn't long before he was literally burying his face in there, arms wrapped securely and his nostrils flaring with every breath he took. This had to be a dream, there was no way that Gamzee would've just appeared out of nowhere and offered him a... ride. Suddenly he felt a little bit uncomfortable, but in a good way, and thoughts entered his mind that... okay fine, he wasn't going to lie to himself, he'd entertained them before, but...

"So where did you see your flying chair of miracles last?" Gamzee asked, and Tavros jolted awake, realizing two things.

1\. He had no idea where his rocketchair was.  
2\. He was having an erection.

Flustered, he tried to move his hip backwards, which resulted in a sudden shift of weight and he fell. Slowly at first, but then he picked up speed and his brain managed to process the previously mentioned facts several times, along with the surprised "Huh?" from Gamzee and then, with a certainly finality, the soft thud as he landed on the soft sand.

He lay there for a while, realizing and accepting that the tent in his pants was probably showing, but the lack of response from Gamzee was a little unnerving.

Finally he looked over and saw that Gamzee was standing next to him, with his back turned, scratching the back of his head.

"You uh... you okay there little dude?" He sounded... weird, a little nervous... but Gamzee, nervous?

"Yeah... um... um I'm fine..." hadn't he noticed?

"Right... uh... just climb back up on my back then my mot... uh... dude."

"Uh, is... Is something, um... Wrong?" Tavros managed to grab hold of Gamzee's leg and used them to drag himself up to the high-blood. Gamzee, in return, bent down and held out his hands, still with his back turned.

"Wha? No, no there's... nothing wrong. Wicked motherfucking right is what it is, fu... uh... miracles, yeah." This close, Tavros could see the purple blush on the tip of Gamzee's ears. He was blushing.

"You... um... you saw?" God he was asking this?

"Ah... saw... what?"

"Um..." You could cut the tension in the air with a butterknife. "...nevermind." He climbed onto Gamzee, still hard as a rock, and closed his eyes for a completely different reason now. There was no way Gamzee wasn't feeling his hot member against his back, and the more he thought about it, the more he was blushing, his ears folding back and tears pooling up at the corners of his eyes. If he'd seen it and felt it, why was he pretending he hadn't? Maybe... yeah Gamzee was probably just not interested.

They kept on for a while more, running down the beach and looking for Tavros' rocketchair. No matter how much they looked though they couldn't spot it and after almost three hours (luckily, IT hadn't lasted more than maybe ten, fifteen VERY DIFFICULT minutes) the two sat down in the shade of a tree carrying weird, somewhat... disturbing-shaped yellow fruits. Gamzee climbed up deftly and picked a bunch or two and they ate in silence, Tavros looking down in the sand while eating.

"So uh... do you... um... think we'll be able to uh... save anyone else from, umm... Alternia?"

"Not a motherfucking clue, little dude. It'd be a wicked sweet miracle if it happened but who the fuck knows right? You can't know about miracles before they happen, it's part of the magic of it."

"Mhm... I um... guess you're right..."

And then they continued eating for a while, no one speaking until Gamzee finally cleared his throat, standing up. The tips of his ears were... gosh, was he blushing still? Or was he...

"Look, um... b... Tavros." he was being surprisingly soft spoken as he took a careful step towards the shorter troll, hands in his pockets. "I um... Look I don't... I mean, it's wicked cool that we're bros, and I mean... I motherfucking dig the fact that you're into me, uh... if you are I mean.... fuck."

Tavros turned bright orange in a second, feeling the familiar tingle between his legs as he was getting harder by the second. Gamzee'd noticed. But...

"But... like... I've never you know... done it with a mo... uh... someone." He suddenly turned around and hunched down, tracing his fingers through the sand.

Tavros sat up, not even trying to hide how his pants were doing a damn bad job at hiding his arousal. "Umm... it's not... a big.. um... deal. Like I mean, uh... this is probably not even the right... um... time for that. And stuff... yeah..." he was blushing furiously, but he wanted to at least get this right. Gamzee looked over, the faint traces of his blush visible if you knew where to look.

"Look, dude... I'm not. Motherfucking miracles, right?" he suddenly turned around, a look of slight unease and... it suddenly hit Tavros that if he had a mirror, he would see that he had the exact same expression on his face. They were going to do it. Holy shit...

"Do you... uh... have a... umm................... pail?"

There was a long and awkward pause before Gamzee shook his head.

"You... um... think it would be... alright if we, uh... don't...?" Tavros bit his lip. He didn't want to fill the part of careful worry-wart... but someone had to.

Another awkward pause. Then they both just mentally shrugged and Gamzee was on top of Tavros who was lying in the sand and Gamzee was having trouble with Tavros' beltbuckle and god weren't they even going to...

Deep breath. Let's take this slowly. Tavros smiled awkwardly at the troll that was straddling him and gently took his hands, guiding them to his two horns. Gamzee seemed to get what he intended and leaned forward, ruffled hair hanging in front of his face and a rather awkward, but happy smile on his lips as he kissed the troll beneath him.

It should've lasted for an eternity, like they always describe it, but honestly the two only held it for a second or so before Gamzee was having trouble taking off his shirt, his eagerness getting his horns stuck in the fabric. The troll beneath him was busy unbuckling his pants and managed to ease them down to his knees, any further wasn't necessary after all, it wasn't as if he would be working his legs much.

The two paused again and looked into each other's eyes, a last moment of doubt before the wall broke and they both decided they were too horny to stop here.

Gamzee finally got his shirt off his head and Tavros raised his hands to run them over the skinny, but muscular torso of his frie... no... his matesprit, and Gamzee was just playing with the other's mohawk, his slender, feminine fingers curling the locks of black.

"You're beautiful..." Gamzee whispered, his tone as gentle as he could make it, and Tavros could tell he was trying hard not to sound like his usual goofy self.

"I... um... don't... force yourself to be, ah, someone you're um... not..." He regretted saying it moments after, why hadn't he phrased that better.

"Motherfucking miracles..." Gamzee whispered with a slight smile and leaned forward, his hair tickling Tavros' face as he bit the tip of his ear carefully, nipping at it while unbuttoning the bottom's shirt.

Tavros' gave a little squeak, feeling blood rush to all kinds of places, and in return he began to stroke his fingers down Gamzee's back, letting his semi-long nails run across it as hard as he dared. It seemed to do the trick and he could feel the high-blood shiver slightly under his finger and his breath got slightly ragged.

They kept on like this for a little while, Gamzee shifting between nibbling, licking and kissing Tavros' ears and neck, occasionally breaking for a real kiss, while Tavros was exploring the juggalos body, letting his own fingers go from top to bottom, but avoiding the area that he wanted to touch the most. It almost felt like it was forbidden territory, like if he let his fingers creep into those baggy pants they'd have to go further, and move closer to the end of it. So he didn't until he suddenly heard Gamzee's raspy, panting words: "...I fucking need you to touch me, dude... Got such a wicked need for it..." and then without a second to waste he slipped one hand into his matesprit's underwear, feeling a sudden concentration of warmth there. Gamzee groaned slightly and ground his hips against Tavros' as the brown-blood brushed his fingers against Gamzee's manhood. It felt alien to touch it, completely unfamiliar to anything he'd done before, but he found to his surprise that, much like everything else, silky soft. He wrapped his fingers around it almost completely, it wasn't that thick, but it was long and hard, despite the silky exterior. Like a rock.

"Do it man, god I'm fucking dying here..." Gamzee grunted and ground his hips once more, grabbing Tavros by the horns and leaning back a little so that they were looking into each others' eyes. Gamzee's make-up was smeared and his blush was much more easy to see now. Tavros swallowed hard and began to slowly jerk the taller one off, letting his thumb slide underneath as he tried to keep his grip as gently as possible. The juggalo grunted and closed his eyes, moving his hips in rhythm before pulling down his pants and freeing his erection from the fabric.

Tavros found himself face to face with Gamzee's manhood and swallowed again, unconsciously licking his lips as he continued to slowly tug and stroke. His own erection was beating painfully between his legs and he wished he could rub his legs together to at least give himself some stimulation, but he couldn't. Groaning he did the next best and pressed his own hips up towards Gamzee, who finally seemed to get what was going on.

"Wicked sorry..." he whispered with a shamed expression and Tavros leaned up, smiling.

"Don't worry about it..." and then he let his tongue out, all 4 inches of it, wrapping the tip around the other tip. It took a moment before the taste registered and he mmmmd, feeling a surge in his groin again. God this was... beyond words.

Gamzee, meanwhile, had moved forward a little, semi-resting his behind on Tavros' stomach, which wasn't all as heavy as he'd though. His left hang moved to softly caress behind Tavros' ears as the other slid into his boxers, releasing the thicker, but a little shorter, prick from its prison. Tavros gasped slightly, his brown-orange tongue spasming slightly as his hands had trouble keeping him upright... but then he leaned a little more forward and managed to get some the juggalos length into his mouth. The taste was just a little salty, and musky and his nostrils widened as he smelled deeply. It wasn't the usual smell of his friend, but something else... and it was just as good. Gamzee twisted slightly as he felt his little dude's lips close around his dick and he pushed his hips forward unintentionally, sinking the rest of his length into him and almost making Tavros gag.

The two remained locked like this, Tavros looking up at his friend with wide, loving eyes, before he carefully began to teaste with his tongue and teeth, licking and scraping softly as Gamzee fevereshly jerked Tavros' prick. It kinda hurt, but the toreador didn't care, instead redoubling his efforts and breathing heavily through his nose.

Gamzee was making all kinds of noises now, his deep voice groaning and grunting as Tavros worked his shaft, the flesh bobbing in and out of his mouth until finally the high-blood arched his back, giving a drawn out "fuuuuuuuuuck!" and exploded. Tavros felt the thick, musky fluid in his mouth and swallow unconsciously; the taste wasn't great but god he couldn't help himself. Another spurt or two later, the taller purple-blood was lying on his lover's chest, breath ragged and exhausted, before he looked into his eyes and grinned wickedly.

"Holy shit... motherfu...motherfucking miracles... and I just leave you hanging, wicked sorry..." Before Tavros could protests, Gamzee had slid more of underwear off and was raising hmself slightly above Tavros' prick. He winced slightly as he sunk down on it and the toreador gave another squeal, clenching his teeth. God, he'd never imagined it would go this far.

"Fuck... this... kinda hurts..." Gamzee grunted, wincing as he slid off, Tavros feeling a sting of disappointment. Then he blinked and smiled at the juggalo.

"Uh... didn't you... bring some sopor slime w-with you...?"

An understand smile spread on his lover's lips and he nodded, looking up at the colors and enjoying the fucking miracle of his sylladex. "I did..."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the abrupt ending folks. I wasn't sure if I should continue it or not... it felt like an okay place to stop, even though honestly being worried about it becoming too graphic is kinda silly... seeing what's already in it.
> 
> Also, I'm on the lookout for a beta to help me with characterizations and my writing and all that. I'm going to try to put more time into what I write (and probably fix this piece up as well) so hopefully there'll be a quality-improvement.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy my first attempt at M/M!


End file.
